


Aftermath

by HaughtBreaker



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, Canon Compliant, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, post volume 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtBreaker/pseuds/HaughtBreaker
Summary: Yang and Blake spend some time talking and patching up once they get to Atlas.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. Really I just started writing the scene.

"Here you go." Ruby handed over the first aid kit. "You sure you two are going to be okay?" Her large caring eyes, that had not that long ago frozen an enormous leviathan, stared deeply into Yang's and Yang tried to keep the blush from her cheeks.

While Yang still wasn't quite sure about what was going on between Blake and herself, Ruby seemed to know, and seemed genuinely happy, as she always did. "Yeah, we're fine." Yang leaned against the doorframe of the room, her body heavy with exhaustion. They'd decided to stay at one of the smaller inns in Atlas. It was still nice, but definitely not as large as the house Qrow had secured for them in Minstral. They'd gotten four rooms, which meant she and Blake would have all night to be awkward together. "When does Qrow want to leave in the morning?"

"We have a meeting with Ironwood at 11, so you can feel free to sleep in… or whatever." Now Ruby looked away.

"I could totally use 12 hours of sleep. I feel like we've been running on nothing but hopes and insanity." She reached forward and pulled Ruby into a hug. "I'm really proud of you, Sis."

"Hey, we're all a team. We worked together." Ruby chuckled nervously.

"Yeah but you were something else."

Ruby shrugged. "We're not done with this mission yet. Get some sleep because we have no idea what tomorrow will be like."

Yang nodded, watching as her sister roamed down the hall to her own room. Turning and slipping back inside, Yang closed the door softly before turning to the interior. It was dimly lit by two candles and Blake was calmly sitting on the bed, her legs extended in front of her and her head rested against the headboard with her eyes closed. "Hey." Yang kept her voice low.

An ear twitched before Blake's eyes opened, looking in her direction. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Yang lifted the healing kit. "Lay down."

"Yes, Sir." Blake smirked before she wiggled down into a horizontal position, a grimace replacing the smirk as she slid the edge of her pants a bit lower.

"You didn't tell me he got this close," Yang said as she inspected the cut that had been hidden by the edge of Blake's pants.

"I got distracted and just barely had time to use my semblance. He was trying to reopen the old wound."

"Well he did that… I'm just glad you got away before he got too deep." Yang dabbed at the cut with a piece of gauze as she knelt beside the bed, the healer's kit open on the nightstand. As she wiped away the dried blood that had collected around it, Yang tried not to think about the soft skin beneath her fingertips. But she also tried not to think too much about how close Adam had gotten. "You should really let Jaune take care of this for you."

Blake smiled, her fingers drumming on the soft surface of the bed. "And miss out on you taking care of it?" When lavender eyes looked up at her through shaggy blonde bangs, Blake chuckled. "Besides, he's so exhausted from healing everyone else, I figured I wasn't dying so I'll be fine. If it's not healed by morning, I'll ask him." She knew her aura was completely broken and it would take at least a full night's rest for it to knit back together before it could even start healing her body.

"I'd give you my aura if I could," Yang commented, taping the bandage in place.

Blake reached over, running a thumb over the bruise that was already fading on Yang's cheek. Yang's aura was already knit back together, healing her slowly at its low state. Yang's aura had always been the strongest in the group, but that was in-line with everything about her. "You took a lot more hits than I did. You need to heal too."

"I'm fine." Yang's cheeks darkened with a blush, but Blake could still feel Yang lean into the touch for a few seconds before she began to put away the first aid kit. "I should go see if Qrow needs anything."

"You could," Blake pursed her lips. "Or… you could take a nap." She looked at the empty side of the bed and back to Yang. "You have to be as exhausted as I am." With a grunt, she pushed herself up to a seated position and as she moved to the edge of the bed, it forced Yang to stand. "Come on."

"I…" Yang exhaled softly.

"Qrow is fine." Blake lowered her head, looking at Yang's boots. After everything that had happened, she knew she hadn't imagined things. She remembered the feeling of Yang's hand in her own and the way violet eyes had locked with hers. But there was something telling her she was wrong, telling her she was reading too much into things. "But I get it. You should go check." She expected to see Yang's boots step away, instead she felt the warmth of fingertips brushing against the edge of her ear, sending a shudder down her spine. She looked up, finding Yang watching her, a soft smile on her lips.

"I am a _little_ tired."

Blake returned the smile, her hands moving to Yang's belt and seeing her eyes grow wider. "You'll sleep better if you're comfortable."

Yang didn't move, letting Blake unbuckle the belt that held on the leather hip armor, moving it to the floor.

"Off with your boots."

Yang nodded, kneeling down to remove her boots one by one. Next, she shucked off her jacket until she was just in her black pants and orange tank top.

Blake watched as she moved around to the other side of the bed, uncertainty obvious as she slipped under the covers, her body tense and withdrawn. Blake rolled her eyes as she slipped her own body under the covers, blowing out the candles on the nightstand. It took just a moment for her eyes to adjust, but as she turned on her side, she could see Yang laying there with a strange expression. Violet eyes darted to her and away just as quickly and Blake couldn't help but wonder just how much Yang could see with the limited light coming in the window.

The space between them felt like a mile and Blake decided to bite the bullet, sliding across the soft sheet to close the distance between them. She felt the pull against her side but ignored it as she tentatively draped her arm over Yang's stomach. Yang's breath stopped for the briefest of moments before Blake felt the fingers of Yang's metal arm intertwine with hers.

It had been strange, the first time she felt the prosthetic hand in her own. She'd expected it to be colder, but there was a thin coating over the metal on the inside of her hand that gave it a soft touch. It of course wasn't as soft as the rest of Yang. "Is this ok?" She asked, giving Yang a way out if she wanted it.

"It's fine," Yang answered softly before she shook her head. "It's good," she corrected.

Blake smiled, breathing in the scent that was all Yang. Her partner. Her best friend. Her… Taking another deep breath, she brushed the side of her cheek along the length of Yang's arm.

"Don't breathe too deep. I'm sure I need like 10 showers."

A laugh bubbled up from deep inside Blake and she shook her head. "You're fine." When she realized what she said, she felt her cheeks darken and she looked up to see violet eyes watching her, a blonde eyebrow lifted in amusement. "You know what I mean."

"I don't think I do." Yang released Blake's hand and pushed herself up to prop herself up on her elbows. "Explain."

Clearing her throat, Blake pushed herself up to one elbow, suddenly realizing how close they were laying. She wanted to say so much, but suddenly she felt like her voice was gone. They'd been partners since the second day of school and she unexpectedly found herself being irrationally shy.

"Cat got your tongue?"

That seemed to get Blake our of her daze. Instead, she moved closer. "I think you know all too well," she whispered into the space between them, a space that was growing smaller and smaller.

Yang swallowed audibly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes." Blake was so tempted to close the distance between their lips, to kiss her like she'd thought of so many times while they were apart. Instead, she pressed her forehead to Yang's, sighing softly.

"Is this real?" Yang's hand came up to caress Blake's cheek. "Are we really here?" She brushed the tip of her nose along the length of Blake's. "Together?"

"Does this feel real?" Blake asked before she pressed forward, their lips meeting in the sweetest of contacts. She felt Yang freeze for the barest of moments before returning the kiss, a hand sliding around the back of Blake's neck and pulling her closer. The kiss was soft and hesitant, but still she felt it all the way to her toes and when they broke apart, they were both flushed. They'd known each other since the first day at Beacon and yet… this was something new, something she'd never thought would happen.

"Um… yup.. That definitely feels real." As if gravity were too much to fight, Yang fell back on the bed.

Licking her lips, Blake nodded, letting her head fall to Yang's shoulder. She returned her arm to its place across Yang's abdomen, their fingers intertwining again. Her lips still felt Yang's warmth and her mind was running a million miles a second. Surely this meant Yang felt the same way. What did this mean for the future? For the team? What would Ruby and Weiss say? The questions seemed to pour over her.

"You aren't going to run away again are you?" Yang's voice broke through the barrage of questions and was like a shining beacon in Blake's mind.

And it was enough. Blake shook her head, her thumb brushing against the warm skin of Yang's abdomen. "I'm right where I want to be." She had always been closer to Yang than the other two members of their team. There was no hiding that. This wouldn't change anything.

Or rather, it wouldn't change anything for the worse.

Yang, obviously unwilling to move, tucked the blanket around their bodies a little better.

With her head on Yang's shoulder, Blake could feel Yang moving her arm just moments before she felt a gentle touch along the edge of her ear. Normally she hated it, having too often felt the painful tug against the sensitive ears. But the touch was so gentle, it sent a hum through her body. This was the second time that night Yang had done so and she couldn't believe she'd allowed it even the first time, let alone a second. Her ears twitched in reflex and she felt Yang pause.

"Sorry, do you hate this?"

Blake shook her head. "That's...quite the opposite." She tucked her head down, making sure there was no way Yang could see her cheeks that she felt were already burning with embarrassment.

"Blake Belladonna… are you telling me you like it when people touch your ears?" Yang joked.

"No." Blake sighed softly, weighing the pros and cons of telling the truth or not. She was curious what Yang would say, but it was incredibly personal. "I um… I like it when you touch my ears."

There was a long pause, a silence that was far more awkward than anything Blake had ever experienced. She almost regretted saying anything until she heard a silent, "Oh." The touch returned and Blake felt herself relax. It was oddly calming yet… not, all at the same time. She was relaxed, but still she pressed closer, her body almost curving into Yang's.

"So… you're saying... just me?"

Blake should have been irritated. She didn't like repeating herself, but instead, she pushed herself up, brushing her lips against Yang's, seeing the surprised smile. "Yes. Just you." She nearly laughed at the questioning look Yang thought the darkness hid. "Everything is… just you." She untangled her fingers from Yang's, reaching up to run them through blonde bangs, getting not even a bit of a flinch. "Do you know how many fights I've seen you start… and end, just because someone touched your hair?"

Yang laughed. "Come on. I haven't done that since like… first semester."

"I know, but that fire that burns inside you, that burns brighter than anything I've ever seen," Blake caressed the soft cheek, not even surprised at how easy and comfortable it all felt. "My life has been filled with so much darkness, a past I tried to outrun only to have it return and try to extinguish that fire." She felt her eyes burning with tears. "And yet, it just made you burn brighter - so bright that it pulled me from the shadows and… and," she felt her tears spilling down her cheeks and Yang's hand came up to wipe them away, "when those shadows tried to chase me, when he tried to drag me back into the darkness..." Blake brushed her thumb over the cheek that was no longer bruised. "We all like to take advantage of your strength, of how tough you are, and how your semblance can turn the tables, but I know you feel every single hit. You feel every bit of pain and I think of all the hits you took for me, defending me against my personal demon…" she shook her head.

"Hey," Yang wiped away another set of tears. "There's nothing I won't do for you." She pressed her forehead to Blake's, closing her eyes for just a moment. "Cuts heal and bruises fade, but losing you is never something I want to think about. Not again. Not now that you're back." She wiped away a few more tears before pressing her lips to Blake's once more.

It was so gentle, so soothing that Blake felt exhaustion overcome her as she broke the kiss off. "I'm such a mess. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Yang laid back, gesturing for Blake to retake her previous position. "Although, this is like, the most I've ever heard you talk. I kind of like it."

Snuggling down against Yang, Blake released a laugh. "Don't make fun of me," she complained as she intertwined her fingers with Yang's.

"I mean," Yang laughed, pressing a kiss to Blake's forehead. "Considering when we first met, you were so irritated by me…"

"I was never irritated," Blake corrected, smiling back at the memory of Yang in very short shorts, completely destroying the peace she'd been looking for. "You were just so gorgeous, I lost all my ability to think."

"Shut up." Yang laughed again. "You're lying."

"You were wearing an orange tank top, not unlike this one," Blake tugged on the edge of Yang's top. "And really tiny black shorts… I completely forgot what I was reading…" She felt her cheeks burning. "I don't even know what I told Ruby my book was about, but that definitely wasn't what I was reading."

"Now I know you're lying." Yang gently tugged on Blake's hair. "You've never forgotten a single book you've read."

Blake brushed her lips against Yang's shoulder, feeling the exhaustion seeping into every part of her body. "Normally that's true but…" She draped a leg over Yang's, sufficiently pinning Yang to the bed. "Legs for days... I just… knew I had to be on your team," she mumbled sleepily. She thought she heard Yang trying to argue, but instead Blake listened to the sound of Yang's heartbeat, letting it lull her to sleep, feeling safer than she'd ever felt in her entire life.


End file.
